


A Different Beginning

by Alwaysunderwater83_Ash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Water Tribe(s) (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash/pseuds/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash
Summary: What if The Avatar: The Last Airbender had a different ending? Or rather, different beginning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is shocking, I don't think anyone will be prepared for it - I wanted this so I wrote it myself (I'm also scared cause a tag that showed up was water sex like wtf y'all dirty af)

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. They still do, even after millions of years.

The Fire Nation never attacked.


End file.
